Strange Friends
by ravnmoon
Summary: Linny starts her first year at Hogwarts seperated from her sisters. Soon she makes plenty of friends and finds a boy she likes, but can Linny keep her secret from her new friends? And what will happen if they find out?
1. How to make friends

**_Hi to everyone that was following my story before. I was reading the earlier chapters and decided to combine some and check for spelling errors. Sorry for the inconvenience it may or may not have caused. If anyone has suggestions or comments, please leave a post down below :) Thank you._**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters, or the Harry Potter series.**_

 _ **-o0o-**_

Linny stared at the platform, not sure of whether she should go through or not. She had gotten accepted in to Hogwarts, something she had always dreamed of. Linny remembered her father saying no magical school would take a student a year behind. That's what he did often, Putting her down. Linny was the odd ball in her family. Not that Linny liked to think about. Here she was standing in front of a portal to a new life. Linny knew she was going to be sitting for a while, seeing how here family dropped her off at three in the morning. After all her sisters were going to Beauxbatons Academy, the school the females in her family had been going to for years.

Linny shook her head. She couldn't think about that now. She was here to start a new life. After another fifteen minutes she went through. She ran towards the wall with all of the speed she could muster, and unexpectedly felt warm as she passed through. She let out a sigh of relief, happy that this wasn't a dream.

"Hello" said a girl who had been sitting on a bench a couple of columns down from the entrance, "My name is Ahnnabelle, but you can call me Ahnna. This is my first year. My mom says I'll love it here, she even got me a special book bag."

Linny stood still, there was this random girl talking to her. She never had any friends, the primary result of her father hiding her away. Linny couldn't help but realize that Ahnna was very cheerful and talkative, "Hello to you as well, I'm Lorinda Elwich."

"Old name, I'm just going to call you Linny. Why don't you sit with me, it is awfully dull when you're sitting alone." Ahnna said as she patted the seat next to her.

"Thank you." Linny sat down next to the still very new, strange girl.

"You sure are a quit one. Well that's okay because I'll just talk enough for the two of us. My older brothers go to Hogwarts so I know quite a bit from them. Like our luggage will get loaded for us, and it will go to our room at the school. " Ahnna continued to talk as they made their way down to the bench and sat down. Linny looked around the platform, aware that Ahnna was talking about chocolate frogs and wizard cards.

Ahnna jumped back in surprise as a grey Russian blue cat jumped on to Linny's lap, "This is Oliver." Linny explained to Ahnna. "Ohh, he's umm cute" Ahnna smiled as she leaned away from Oliver, a momentary distraction before Ahnna continued to talk about everything under the moon and back.

Ahnna continued to talk and Linny continued to listen as other students, with their families, started to arrive. Not to long after Linny herd the train whistle its incoming. Linny and Ahnna watched the train arrive from their bench. The smoke billowing out of the train changed colors from silver and green, to scarlet and gold, then blue and bronze, and finally yellow and black. Ahnna laughed, "Look, the train has school spirit." After which she went in to magical fungi. Before she got very far in Linny interrupted her, "I think we should get are seats now before the platform gets packed with other students and their families," Realizing she interrupted Ahnna, Linny blushed and then quickly added," Sorry I was listening I just ya."

Linny looked out of the window of the compartment where her and Ahnna were sitting. Linny had read up on Hogwarts as soon as she got the letter. She knew just about everything there was to know about the school, or at least as much as an average first year student should know.

Linny was only half paying attention to what Ahnna was saying. The other half was thinking about how her family would have arrived at the Academy by now. Linny was secretly glad that she wasn't going to the same school as her sisters. Breaking her concentration, the train blew its finale boarding whistle. Linny looked up, almost like she could see the whistle itself.

Ahnna was about to continue, who was also momentarily distracted by the whistle, when there was a soft knock on the door. A young girl with bright red hair poked her head in, "Hello. I was wondering if I could sit with you guys. I don't really like to sit alone." Linny remembered what Ahnna had first said to her just earlier that day. Linny looked at her and said, "I don't mind," Pausing to look at Ahnna before continuing, "If Ahnna doesn't mind."

Ahnna nodded her head vigorously and yanked the red head in to the compartment.

Soon the other two girls were talking about school. Linny was listening intently, wondering how they knew so much about the future classes they would be taking. Curious she asked. The first to respond was The red head girl, "Well my brothers are currently attending Hogwarts and for the last three years they would come home and all they would talk about was school."

Ahnna then responded, "My brother also goes to Hogwarts, but he went to the school early, the reason as to why I don't know. I think the reason why is that he is in his last year. The rest of my family are muggles. My mum was super excited when we got two owls this year, one inviting me and the other with his school supplies. And what's your name?"

"Oh right I never introduced myself. I am Lily Potter."

"Lorinda Elwich." Linny introduced herself for the second time that day.

"And I'm Ahnnabelle Lovex. You can just call me Ahnna and her, I call Linny for short." Ahnna informed.

Lily laughed and said," That's much easier to remember."

"Okay, so now that we have names out of the way, what houses do you guys want to go to?" Linny asked.

Ahnna replied, "Well my first choice is _Ravenclaw, but if not then my second choice is_ Hufflepuff."

Lily said, "Gryffindor or Slytherin, but I would prefer Gryffindor."

While the house separating discussion was going on There was a light scratching at the door. Hearing it Linny got up from her seat and bent down to open the door. When the door opened Linny grabbed her cat, what she didn't expect was a boy standing in front of the door wearing a Slytherin uniform about to knock.

Linny slowly looked up blushing while holding Oliver. The boy was only a couple of inches taller than her with jet black hair and glasses. Linny decided he had a cute nerd vibe to him, which only made her blush more.

Linny could barely hear Lily behind her, "Albus what are you doing here?"

Linny quickly took her seat. Well you forgot Agatha so here." Albus said handing over a little black caged owl. "James was too lazy to look for you so he passed the task down to me. If you don't need anything else, I am going to go now." And with that Albus left closing the compartment door behind him.

"Well that was one of my brothers, he is a third year." Lily said rolling her eyes," And this is Agatha, she hooted at me every time I walked by so I begged mum and dad to get her."

"Ohh look another animal, fun." Ahnna moved to the farthest corner of their little compartment.

Linny looked at her cat, then at Lily's owl, and finally at Ahnna. "Do you not like animals Ahnna?"

Ahnna stared at Linny with wide eyes and said, "It's not that I don't like them, they just scare me a little."

As the train moved closer to school the three girls slowly became friends. The train started to stop sooner than Linny would have liked. As she looked out the window she noticed that all of the older students were headed straight to the castle. About 20 minutes later the first years were told they could get off the train. As she walked off with Lily and Ahnna she knew she was ready for whatever her first year had in store for her.

 _ **-o0o-**_

 _ **Sorry I know I said an hour but it took me a little longer than that but here it is the first chapter is back up. For those who read this before the first two chapters were combined. I hope you all like the new changes to the chapter.**_

 _ **-Ravnmoon**_


	2. Boat Rides and Dinner

**_And here is the second chapter reedited and for those who read this before this chapter combines the old ch 3-6. After that each chapter will be combined of the next two old ones, if that makes sense then sweet if not I am sorry that I suck at trying to explain things… Well I hope you all enjoy this new revamped chapter._**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters, or the Harry Potter series.**_

 _ **-o0o-**_

Once the three girls got off the train, they were herded with the other first years towards a decent amount of boats sitting on a lake. Linny pulled toward the back of the group of first years. Luckily for her so did Lily and Ahnna.

"I thought there were would be more first years." Linny remarked.

"Well of course. Hogwarts is a very selective private school." Lily said.

"But isn't tuition free?" Linny asked.

"Yes." The other two girls said at the same time. "However the school still has a selecting process otherwise there would be too many students." Ahnna remarked.

"That makes sense. I wonder how many other wizarding schools there are in the UK." Linny started thinking out loud.

Ahnna looked at Linny confused, "Why would you want to know that?"

"I Don't know, I just think it is interesting that when people think of magic schools, they only think of Hogwarts. Don't get me wrong I am super excited to be going here." Linny asked Ahnna.

Lily started laughing, "Well I agree. A lot has happened at this school. Good and bad things."

"Ya." Linny agreed.

"So, do you both know what classes and professors you have?" Ahnna asked as the last of the first years were boarding the boats.

"No, we won't get are schedules until after we get sorted." Ahnna responded. After sailing for about five minutes the first years could see the castle in the distance. Excited Ahnna yelled, "loooookk!" She pointed towards a castle.

"Wow." Linny said in amazement.

"That it is." Lily said staring at her nails like she was board.

The wind blew a gentle breeze and owls hooted in the night. To Linny it seemed like they were being welcomed. The lights from the school were casting a soft glow on the water, and Lily couldn't decide whether to watch the water or the stars or to listen to the night sounds. Ahnna was stuck in her own world humming a song to herself. About five minutes after the school came in to sight their boat landed.

The three girls, along with the last of the students, headed towards the school.

"Can you to promise me something?" Linny asked.

"Sure." And "okeydokey." Were the replies she got from the other two girls.

"No matter what house we get put in, let's always be friends." Linny said while staring at the entrance doors.

All three girls looked at each other and started giggling. They linked arms and headed towards their first year of magical memories.

Linny's first impression of the school was that it was old, very old. As she walked down the hallway with the other first years she started thinking about her sisters. Did they feel like this when they first walked in to their school? Linny decided she would write letters to all of her sisters at school.

Lost in her own thoughts, Linny fell behind the rest of the students. She would have been lost if it wasn't for another student, who was running to towards the main hall, knocked in to her causing them to fall over.

"Oww." Linny moaned while rubbing her side.

"I'm sorry. Are you a first year? Of course you're a first year. That was a stupid question. Come on you need to catch up and I'm late." The mysterious boy said as he grabbed her hand and started running, pulling Linny along.

The two sprinted until they caught up with the rest of the group by a set of wooden double doors. Linny could smell something delicious just beyond that door. "Well here is where I leave you." The boy said. Linny couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen him from somewhere.

Ahnna and Lily spotted Linny and the back of the crowd and moved towards her.

"There you are." Ahnna sighed.

"Tisk tisk Linny. School hasn't even started yet." Lily shook her head, mock being disappointed in her.

"So where were you?" Lily asked.

"Uhh I got distracted by the castle." Linny said trying to remember the detail of everything she had seen so far. Linny was about to explain what she liked the most when an old professor walked to the group of studets.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Soon you will be sorted in to your houses. Are there any questions?" When no one asked anything or raised their hands she continued, "Very well then. Follow me and stay close." With that the doors opened reveling the noisy dining hall as the older students greeted their friends. As they walked in to the room, the first years all saw the four houses separated to their own tables. As they were making a habit of it, the three girls were the last to enter.

The room was lit by floating lights. What Linny liked most was the ceiling. It looked like the night sky. On the opposite end of the room was a long table where all of the teachers sat. In the middle was what Linny assumed to be the head mistress.

The old professor that greeted them stood at the podium in front of the room. Suddenly the room went quit except for some one snoring. Oddly the noise seemed like it was coming from the old wizard looking hat on the shabby stool next her. "Welcome back to Hogwarts. I hope you all are ready for another year of schooling." She then looked at the first years and said, "You will now be separated in to your houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Once sorted you will go sit with your new house." After that she looked up to the rest of the students and announced, "We will now begin the sorting ceremony." At that all of the other students started cheering.

The professor looked at us and said, "Once I call your name you will come up here and sit on the stool. Then I will place the sorting hat on you." The professor finished giving instructions and called out the first name, "Fiona Graves." At that point Linny noticed the snoring had stopped.

A first year standing behind Linny and Ahnna moved forward towards the little stool and sat down. When the professor placed the sorting hat on her head it came to life. At first it seemed to just stare, thinking. Then it began to mumble incoherent words. Then the hat said, "HUFFLEPUFF!" A burst of shouts and applauds rang from one of the tables to the left of Linny. Some students took ten minutes, while others the hat didn't even touch their head.

Then the professor called the next name, "Ahnnabelle Lovex. "Ahnna froze and turned to Linny looking a little scared. Linny said "Don't worry, remember friends." Ahnna smiled, gave Linny a hug and went to take her place on the stool. After about two minutes of deliberating the sorting hat placed Ahnna in her house, "HUFFELPUFF!" Ahnna smiled looking relieved, then looked an Linny and gave her a thumbs up. Two more students went before Lily's name was called, "Lily Potter." The hat only had to touch her head for a second before it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Soon the number of students left had dwindled down to five first years still yet to be sorted. Then Linny herd her name, "Lorinda Elwich." Linny moved slowely up to the stool towards the hat that would decide who her new family would be. Linny sat of the stool, surprised at the sturdiness. She felt the old worn down hat on her head. "Mmmm yes. You must feel out of place being here, but don't worry. Great friends can be found at Hogwarts. I see a craving for learning, fierce loyalty to your friends. Leadership potential to do what's right." The sorting hat thought for what seemed like eons to Linny. Finally, the sorting hat came up with a decision, "RAVENCLAW." Linny jumped off the stool and walked towards her table sad that she hadn't been sorted in to either of the same houses as her two friends, but happy that she got the house she wanted.

 _ **-o0o-**_

 ** _So starting now, I am putting the house points back up, right now they will be at zero. In the next chapter they will be updated with those who followed and liked this story before, for those who are new to this story if you follow you get 40 house points, if you like the story you get 40 house points, and if you comment it is 10 for every comment. she let me know what house you want your house points to go to. I hope you all liked the second chapter._**

 ** _-Ravnmoon_**

 **House points:** Ravenclaw **30** Slytherin **40** Hufflepuff **125** Gryffindor **5.**


End file.
